The present disclosure relates to needle access disconnection detection.
It is especially important in instances in which a catheter enabled therapy is performed while the patient is sleeping or who otherwise may move in a manner likely to compromise catheter position and/or catheterization integrity to have an access disconnection detection system. Traditional means for attaching a catheter to a patient include the use of adhesive catheter securing devices, such as a Grip-Lok™ Universal Catheter Securement manufactured by Zefon International Inc. While a mechanical securement is beneficial, the device provides no recourse if the needle becomes dislodged despite the securement device.
Devices that sense when a needles dislodgement occurs are also available, such as a RedSense™ device manufactured by RedSense Medical, which alarms when an absorbent pad covering the catheterization site becomes saturated with blood flowing from a wound site upon inadvertent catheter withdrawal. Disadvantages of this device include its requirement of a relatively large amount of blood to activate the device, and the device's passive audible alarm, which may not be heard by patients with hearing impairment or subject to other environmental sound source. Also, the alarm is not fed back to the dialysis machine.
Other prior art access disconnection systems rely on current flowing through the patient's blood to indicate that a proper needle access exists. A drawback of these systems is that current must flow in many instances through high impedance or high resistance components, such as, a pump (membrane or peristaltic), a bubble trap, a valve or filter. These systems accordingly can succumb to noise, ground loops or loss of signal.
A more robust electrical access disconnection system, in particular for blood cleansing renal therapy treatments, such as hemodialysis, hemofiltration and hemodiatiltration, in which loss of a venous needle can lead to severe blood loss, is needed accordingly.